White Wedding
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Kurt Hummel always wanted a wedding at Christmas in Central Park, New York. And now he'll finally get the wedding he deserves, with the boy who he'll never say goodbye to. Klaine. Rated: T, to be safe. Cute, fluffy one-shot, based around cut Klaine box scene.


**A/N: I've had this in my mind all day, so I really needed to write it down.**

**It's a cute Klaine one-shot that's set in the near future, and it's based of the cut Klaine box scene.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

_**I don't own Glee.**_

White Wedding

Blaine fidgeted on the spot, anxiously awaiting his groom. He straightened his bow-tie and made sure his hair was perfectly in place. The bushes that surrounded him were covered in snow, and the lake that was at the bottom of the staircase twinkled as the sunlight reflected off of it. Ahead of him was a single lampost, and it too had a topping of snow.

He started to pace. Kurt was late, which was highly unsusual of him. What if Kurt didn't want to go through with this after all? What if he never showed up? Blaine shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. Kurt loved him, and he loved Kurt. Kurt wouldn't just leave him behind. "I'm sorry he's late," Blaine said to the minister, meeting the older man's eyes. The minister nodded, and Blaine continued to pace, tracing his steps over and over again, his head always looking down at the ground.

The sound of a pair of feet nearby brought Blaine out of his worried state, and he looked up, right into the face of his fiancé. Kurt's cheeks were slightly red due to the cold, and his hair was dishevelled, but Blaine couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath. Kurt was perfect, he always had been.

_"Oh, excuse me! Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."  
"My name's Blaine."  
"Kurt."_

Blaine couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, and he extended his hand to Kurt, who immediately took it. The two boys merely stared at each other for several moments, their eyes never leaving the other's. "Are you nervous?" Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hand lightly to comfort him.

"Is it normal to be?" Kurt replied, biting his lower lip. He couldn't stop his heart from beating wildly in his chest, and he closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Blaine took this opportunity to lean in close and whisper one word in Kurt's ear. "Courage."

Kurt's eyelids flickered open and a small smile played on his lips. He nodded to himself, allowing the nerves to drift away. This is what he wanted to do. He wanted to marry Blaine Anderson, and some last minute nerves weren't going to stop him from doing that. "I'm ready," he said, gripping onto Blaine's hand even tighter.

"I love you," Blaine said, placing his free hand against Kurt's cheek, feeling the warmth beneath it. "More than words can ever say."

_"You know my coffee order?"  
"Of course I do."_

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, leaning in against Blaine's hand, allowing it to cradle his face even more. He sighed with content. "I can't believe we're getting married." He placed his hand over Blaine's, wrapping his fingers around the other boy's. "In Central Park, New York too!"

Blaine let out a soft laugh, releasing his hand from Kurt's grip so he could indicate their surroundings . "I know that's what you wanted. A winter wedding."

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt leant forwards, pressing his lips against his fiancé's. They stayed like that for several moments, just kissing the person they loved whilst in a winter wonderland. When they broke apart, Blaine rested his forehead against the other boy's, gazing directly into Kurt's eyes.

_"I really, really care about you."_

"I can't wait until I can officially call you my husband," Blaine murmured, gently kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I can't wait until I can call you mine, either," Kurt replied, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. He blinked them away, not wanting to make his eyes puffy and red. Instead, he smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and holding him close.

_"So it's just like 'When Harry Met Sally'. But I get to play Meg Ryan."  
"Deal. Don't they get together in the end?"_

The two broke apart as they heard the arrival of their ring bearer. Finn was the only one that Kurt had confided in about getting married, and Finn had agreed to be both the best man and the ring bearer. The tall boy pulled out a small box from the pocket of his suit and he held it tightly in his hand, making sure that he didn't lose it.

"This is it," Kurt said shakily, looking first at his fiancé and then at his brother, who nodded, showing the approval that he couldn't say.

Blaine smiled crookedly at Kurt, his head tilted at an angle as he took in his boyfriend once more. Kurt's blue eyes shone with a mixture of excitement and nerves, and his bottom lip was being chewed anxiously.

_"I think it's adorable. I think __**you're**__ adorable."_

The two boys nodded to each other, finally ready to start the ceremony. They moved towards the minister, smiles on both of their faces as they prepared to become husband and husband.

"Every relationship of love is holy and sacred, and that is why we are here today to unite Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson in a celebration of love and commitment. The couple standing before me are both willing to accept each other despite what may happen in the future and what has happened in the past. They are willing to look past each other's flaws, and love each other no matter what," the minister began, taking turns to look at both Kurt and Blaine, who were looking at each other intensely. "Now, let us proceed to the vows."

Blaine smiled at the person who was stood opposite him. His fiancé. His husband-to-be.

_"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."_

He took a deep breath, trying to remember the words that he had told Kurt all those years ago when he had presented him with the promise ring made out of Juicy Fruit wrappers. "I promise to always love you. I promise to defend you even if I know you're wrong. I promise to surprise you. I promise to always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. I promise to bake you cookies at least twice a year, and to kiss you whenever and where ever you want. But mostly, I promise to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are. Kurt, I love you so much, and I'm so happy that you love me too. I know I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, and I get jealous sometimes, but you've accepted me despite all that, despite all my flaws. I am the proudest man alive because you've given me the honour of allowing me to become your husband."

_"We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?"_

Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. All the memories came flooding back. The over-crowded hallway at McKinley High. How Kurt had thought that Blaine was proposing at first, and now they were actually getting married. The tears ran down his cheeks and he enveloped Blaine in a hug, trying to express how much he loved him.

Blaine returned the hug, softly planting a chaste kiss on Kurt's cheek as the two parted, and Kurt began to say his own vows. "I promise to always be there for you. I promise to always remember to play Katy Perry songs when you're upset. I promise to always be courageous for you. I promise to buy you a new bow-tie every week. I promise to spoon you while you're sleeping. I promise to let you kiss me whenever and where ever you want. But mostly, I promise that I will never say goodbye to you. Blaine, you've taught me so many things and you've helped me in so many ways. Without you, I wouldn't be the person I am today, and I wouldn't have done the things in my life that I have done. And I am eternally grateful for the fact that you came into my life when you did. I love you so much, Blaine, and I'm so thankful for everything you've done for me."

_"I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back, they can't touch me. They can't touch us, or what we have."_

"Do you, Blaine Anderson, take Kurt Hummel to be your husband?"

"I do."

_"I love you."_

"And do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your husband?"

"I do."

_"I love you too. You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year."_

Finn passed over the rings to Kurt and Blaine, and they placed them carefully on each other's fingers, the word 'courage' engraved on the inside of both of them, so that it was next to their skin, always reminding them of the early days of their friendship. The two boys looked at each other, tears welling in their eyes and huge smiles on their faces.

_"I just want my senior year to be magic, and the only way that's gonna happen is if I get to spend every minute of every day with you."_

_"I came here for me, because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love."_

"You may now kiss the groom."

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's, the tears falling down his face once more. In that moment life couldn't have been more perfect. He was with his husband. The boy who had shown him what courage was, and taught him what love was.

_"You are the love of my life, Kurt."_

_"You aren't going to lose me."_

Blaine was the first to pull away, and he outstretched his hand to his new husband. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes. Yes, you may," Kurt replied, before being pulled into a tight embrace. He rested his arms over Blaine's shoulders, as Blaine wrapped his own around Kurt's waist, both dancing to music that didn't exist, enjoying the pure simplicity of the moment as the snow began to fall around them.

**A/N: I seriously hoped you enjoyed that! I enjoyed writing it!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! Reviews mean the world to me!**


End file.
